Star Night, Star Bright,Where Will you be Tonight?
by Dragonesse
Summary: Twenty years after the fall of Voldemort. Follow Dragana Amonea, Art Jala and Jessica Albat as they travel through the magical world, meeting up with old characters and creating new adventures! Not to mention the interesting beasts they found--Pokemon!


**Star Night, Star Bright, Where Will you be Tonight?**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter. I did not make either of those series. SPOILERS may be in this story. NOTE: The era is twenty-something years after Harry Potter has defeated Voldemort.

---

A single, salty tear drop fell from long, black lashes. It flew through the air, twisting and turning before it splattered on the cold stone floor of the Astronomy Tower. The young woman who had let loose the tear sighed, brushing her very green eyes with a gloved hand. The tear came, like so many, not from joy, but from pain. An ache of longing filled the girl. She wasn't crying for something, or someone, but for many someones. Her family. It seemed it had been an eternity since her home, so many miles away from the castle, had felt her presence.

Stop it! It's wonderful here, I just got a letter from home and I'll be back there soon enough! Dragana Amonea thought, viciously tugging on her indigo colored braid. Highlighted with a light violet dye, Dragana's hair spoke of the girl. Varied, twisting, strong in some places and fraying at the ends. Her dress didn't quite speak of the money her family had though, it was more comfortable than stylish. Black boots, an old silvery sweater, faded jeans and navy blue robes, worn both against the night's cold and in pride of her Ravenclaw status.

Leaning against the edge of the stone wall, she looked up at the sky. It was beautiful, a clear night without a cloud in sight. A scattering of stars spread across the heavens, a full moon looking down at her. A breeze picked up, carrying to Dragana the scent of flowers, grass and of the seasons turning from summer to fall. Perfect, one of the few good night's Hogwarts had.

Hogwarts, of course, was the name of England's only school of magic for young folk. One of the best known schools in the Wizarding World. The Wizarding World, of course, was separate and unknown from the Muggle (non-magical humans) world. The Hogwart's building was an enchanted castle, hidden in the middle of nowhere. It had four "Houses" in which students were sorted into by the Sorting Hat, a hat that was magicked by the founding witches and wizards of Hogwarts to sort each new student into their proper place. Ravenclaw's were known for their brains, Gryffindors for their bravery, Hufflepuffs for their kindness and Slytherins for their cunning--and for turning out an odd amount of dark wizards.

Crack...

Dragana turned around, her homesickness temporarily forgotten. She thought she heard something, a slight creaking as if the Tower door had been opened. She wasn't that worried if it was a teacher--she could usually charm them, although being out of bed around midnight at the top of the Astronomy Tower would be a hard thing to explain to any teacher.

"Hello," she asked, her cool gaze directed at a patch of shadows near the door. Something whispered, its voice too low for Dragana to hear properly. Then it came forward, stepping into the moonlight.

"Art Jala!" Dragana exclaimed, rolling her eyes in exasperation. "It" was a sixteen year old boy with a rough, blond haircut. Very pale, freckled skin and bright blue eyes shone in the light. Tall and lanky, more cute than handsome, Art rolled his eyes in response. Like Dragana, he wore deep blue robes.

"What are you doing out here?!" he hissed at her, taking another step forward.

"Minding my own business, like you should be doing!" she snarled back.

He drew back, glaring at her, face as determined as hers. "Well excuse me for caring! C'mon back to the dormitory with me."

"In a minute! Relax, it's a beautiful night if you didn't notice." Dragana pointed up at the stars. Art ignored them, reaching forward and grabbing onto Dragana's sleeve.

"Let's go," he growled. "Before we get caught."

"Let go now!" Dragana grabbed Art's forearm, shoving it away from her and forcing him to release her school robes. "Just go back to bed. Thank you for your concern, but I just want to be left alo-"

SLAM!

Dragana jumped back, Art wheeled around, both staring at the door. Another person stepped out from the darkness, taller and older than either of the Ravenclaws.

"Well, well! What do we have here?" he spoke, his voice shaking with anger. He had a long red ponytail, deeply tanned skin and cold black eyes. His emerald green robes looked hastily thrown on, a white sleeping cap hanging lopsidedly on his head.

"Er, hello Professor Weasley," Dragana boldly said. Art looked at her as if she'd gone mad. With such nerve, it was a wonder she wasn't in Gryffindor. Professor Weasley was one of the worst teachers in the school! Descended from the famous Weasley line, he was a bad apple from a good tree.

Weasley's eyes flashed. "Don't you dare try and butter me up. Two students, out of bed, at midnight no less! Why are you here?"

Dragana decided now was the time not to talk. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Art spoke. "Professor, we thought we heard something, we--"

"Don't lie to me." Weasley's voice was cold. "'Heard something' indeed! Back to your dormitory and fifty points from Ravenclaw!" Standing to the side, he pointed toward the Astronomy Tower door with long, thin fingers. Trading looks, the two friends walked silently past Weasley, through the doorway and along a set of passageways in the castle. Ten minutes later, they were standing before a large door. There was no handle, no keyhole, no nothing. Instead, there was a large brass knocker in the shape of an eagle.

Weasley stood behind them, tapping his foot inpatiently. Reaching out, Dragana irritably gripped the metal eagle and rapped it smartly against the door. The eagle's eyes opened, looking directly at Dragana and Art. Then it began to talk.

"How many sides does a circle have?" it asked in a sharp, intelligent voice.

Dragana glanced at Art, raising a thin eyebrow. "Well," said Art slowly. "It doesn't have sides like a square or triangle would, but..."

"Two!" exclaimed Dragana and Art nodded.

"Two indeed," he said. "The inside and the outside, of course."

"Good answer," the eagle said as the door . About to step in, Dragana felt a sharp tug on her shoulder. Looking back, she saw Weasley holding her and Art back.

"I forgot to mention," he said unpleasently. "You have detention. Friday night, at seven 'o clock." An evil smirk crossed his face. "In the Abandoned Tower, since you like heights so much. It needs cleaning." With that, he turned on his heel, setting off down a set of narrow steps.

Muttering hatefully, Art and Dragana stepped through the doorway and into a large, circular room. It was the Ravenclaw common room. The room was comfortable and very prepared for students who loved studying. Its chairs and couches were decorated in black and sapphire blue velvet. A large onyx fireplace was in the center of the place, the sides of the room lined with bookshelves and two sets of steps leading off to the left and right.

Flopping down on one of the couches facing the fireplace, the two stared at the embers left in the fire. Then they both began speaking at once.

"The Abandoned Tower?! That place should be condemned! There's a reason why its abandoned! Broken steps, falling stones..." Dragana shook her head in disgust.

"You!" Art hissed at her. "This would never have happened if you hadn't gone sneaking off!"

"Me? You didn't have to follow! You brought this on yourself."

Art shook his head in disbelief. "What a friend I would be then! I know you sometimes sneak off to that tower and I also know that Morgana has been looking for any excuse to get you in trouble. I heard her saying she'd finally found something on you, I knew what to! But due to my detention with Headmistress McGonagall, I couldn't get back here in time to stop you!"

"Could have said that while we up there instead of just grabbing me."

Art opened his mouth, closed it and then sighed, leaning against one of the cushy pillows on the couch.

"Ya know? I think we have the most detentions of any sixth and seventh year student at Hogwarts," Dragana commented, lazily watching the fire crackle and pop.

Art opened his eyes. "The most of any student here! Do you know they actually have bets going on as to when we will get our next detentions? I think you just won Alex Garath ten sickles." Sickles were a form of currency in the Wizarding World.

Dragana snorted. "Alex is rich enough--hey! What do you mean 'you', that was both of us back there!"

"I meant you. If you'd just, like curl up near the window and sulk instead of wondering about the place. I should have stayed here, shouldn't I? You were bound to get caught anyway and you were too stubborn to listen to me. By the way, 'Alex is rich enough'--look who's talking! I half expect precious gems to start pouring out of your mouth any day now!"

Ignoring the taunt about her family's status, Dragana quickly took a pot shot at his family. Art was about to reply in kind before remembering that he had forgotten to tell her about his exciting news--he had been picked as Chaser for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Quidditch being a magical sport, played on brooms where the goal was to throw a ball through hoops and catch a small golden sphere called a snitch, which granted you over a hundred points. A Chaser tried to score goals.

The two of them talked about this for a while, got into an argument over an assignment on Egypt and then dozed, finally falling asleep around two in the morning.

"Would you like a pillow?" demanded Professor Mee. Dragana looked groggily up at her. Professor Mee was a tall, lean woman with olive skin and short black hair. She had a small nose, high cheek bones and very sharp gray eyes. Not only the Professor of Ancient Runes, but also head of Ravenclaw House, she'd already given both Art and Dragana a chewing out at breakfast.

"No, but I thank you for the kind offer, Professor," Dragana replied, stifling a yawn. It was too early and she'd had too little sleep to concentrate on Ancient Runes. Mee's eyes narrowed.

"You've got nerve!" the professor replied tartly before turning her attention to a struggling Hufflepuff. About to lay her head down on the desk again, Dragana felt a sharp poke in the side.

Turning around, she grinned. "What's ya want, Jess?" Jessica Albat was a seventh year Ravenclaw and good friend of Dragana and Art. She was also rather pretty, her great-grandmother being a Veela. Veelas being a very beautiful kind of human--except they could call fire to their hands and turned into a bird-human when upset. Luckily, Jessica had none of those nastier traits, as she was not a true Veela. Long, golden-blonde hair, sea blue eyes and a very even, slightly tanned complexion drew most boy's attention to her.

"Nothing, just wondering why you were snuggled up with Art on the couch in the middle of the common room?" Jess whispered back, her eyes dancing with mischief.

Glancing to make sure Mee, an annoying smart teacher, wasn't paying attention, Dragana replied back. "Went for a night time stroll. Art came after me to tell me that Morgana was tipping off Professor Weasley that I would be out and about. So, of course, Weasley caught both of us!"

Jess let out a small snort of laughter, earning herself a withering gaze from Mee. Just then, a loud bell went off, signaling the end of the lesson.

Only one more class to go, thought Dragana, standing up and throwing her _Famous Runes of the 5th Century _book in her backpack. Walking out of the classroom and joining the throng of students down the old stone hallway, Dragana heard someone running up to her. Jessica.

"What were you doing out? Not missing the family, are you? Or maybe you're missing the manor and grounds." Jess ducked a careless blow from Dragana.

"Play nice now, children," came a familiar drawl behind them. Now it was Jess' time to land a firm blow on Art's shoulder.

"That hurt!" complained Art, rubbing his shoulder and mock glaring at Jess.

"Oh well," she and Dragana replied in unison, grinning at each other.

Art sniffed, holding his head high. "No feelings, none at all! Why do I waste my time hanging with these uncaring women? Why do I--"

"You would have done well in a Drama class," Jess interrupted before Art could go on and on.

"'Drama class'?" he asked, pausing to lean against one of the stone walls while re-zipping his bulging bag.

Jess rolled her eyes. "I keep forgetting, you're not Muggle born like me. Drama is for likes plays and stuff, you know what it is."

"I do now," Art replied, trying to force his _History of European Quidditch _into a side pocket of his backpack. "What's your next class?" he asked the two, finally giving up on his bag and carrying the Quidditch book under his arm.

"Muggle Studies," they replied. As Art was a year behind them, he was not doing the same classes as they were, except for a dueling club that had recently been made by Professor Johnson, teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts. The club was going along rather well, the first made in over twenty years. The last had been by some bloke called Lockhart, a handsome man by all accounts, but with wool for brains.

"You?" asked Dragana, leading them to a long, intricate marble staircase which led in two directions.

"Herbology," he replied glumly. Normally Herbology was a rather interesting class, but their usual teacher, Neville Longbottom, was out sick. Instead, they had a substitute teacher, Laura Maddock. Professor Maddock was a short, skinny and curt teacher. Ask a question in her class and sometimes you'd get five points taken from your House just for asking!

"Bad luck," said Jess in a sympathetic tone. Dragana only shrugged. The three split up, Dragana, Art and Jess trotted up the stairs and then the girls took a left, Art going right. While Herbology was held in a green house on the large, roaming grounds, Art didn't have to be in class for another thirty minutes.

Ten minutes later, the young women were seated in a small room on the third floor of the castle. The fireplace was burning cheerily, making a slight cherry smell drift through the air. Most people were removing their scarves, cyan for Ravenclaw and forest green for Slytherins, as this was one of the very few classes the two took together. It should be noted since the fall of Voldemort--a famously dark wizard and Muggle hater--twenty some years ago, that Muggle Studies had seen a dramatic upswing. Before there was a large amount of Muggle haters and pure blood fanatics (pure blood meaning those who were born by wizard parents). There were still some, but the sheer evilness that Voldemort spread around seemed to have cured many of their prejudices.

Professor Katii, a squat, balding man with a friendly face started off the class with a hearty hello to everyone. "Well, glad to see you've survived your Ancient Runes class! I heard a couple of you had black marks with Jane, I mean Professor Mee," he chortled, his eyes falling on Dragana with a knowing look. Boldly, she smiled back at him, raising up her hands slightly, palms out as if to say "Oh well."

Snickers were heard throughout the class, Katii not making any attempt to stop them. "Well, we left off with the study of the wizard Marco Polo, thought to be a fellow Muggle by, well, the Muggles. He was a famous traveler and while spending time with the Muggles, he was able to make some notable writings about them. Now, as we have discussed, modern Muggle technology and ideals are not the same as they were in the 1200s, but many of the notes about Muggles Marco took give us insight into their world..."

"Boring," muttered a voice next to Dragana. Glancing over, she frowned. It was Josh Cromwell, a bothersome Slytherin. He had a kind of square face, with haughty black eyes and a strong nose. Depending on your taste, he was either ruggedly handsome or as ugly as a goblin. Josh was not so much a bad person, as he was an arrogant twit.

"Why don't you leave then," a dark skinned girl in vivid green robes hissed at Josh. She was seated directly behind him.

"Nobody asked your opinion, Emily!" he hissed. For the rest of the lesson, Dragana had to endure the two bickering with each other right beside her. It only stopped near the end of the lesson, when Josh lost it, pulled out his wand and attempted to hex his fellow Slytherin. Emily, being a rather fast dueler, whipped out her wand and used such a strong defensive spell that Josh went flying backwards into the teacher's desk and Dragana, Jess and a couple other unfortunate people close to the two were knocked down.

"You can't say we never have anything interesting happen to us," Jess muttered as she and Dragana hurried out of the Muggle Studies class, the angry shouts of Professor Katii following them as he reprimanded Josh and Emily.

Dragana snorted, feeling irratated at being thrown from her chair and onto the ground. "You alright?" a soft voice asked beside her elbow.

Jumping, startled by the sudden intrusion on her thoughts, Dragana opened her mouth to give a cold reply and stopped. Before her was Daven Fallon, a seventh year Gryffindor. Her voice stuck in her throat, Dragana brain went into overload as she tried to think of something, anything to say. Daven sometimes did that to her. He was beyond handsome in her opinion. She actually had once called him "The fudge icing on a multi-tied ice cream chocolate cake with sprinkles!"

Daven was tall, lean with strong muscles underneath his blood red robes. Short black hair, colored at the ends a poison green, framed strong cheekbones, a proud nose, and large blue eyes.

"Fine, just fine," Dragana finally managed to croak out. "You?"

"Pretty good. Hey, I was wondering. Wanna go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?" he rushed these last words out, like he was trying to get them over with as fast as he could. His pale face flushed scarlet.

"Yeah, awesome. Meet you at the entrance way at, umm, ten. Saturday, Tomorrow, isn't it?" What the heck is wrong with me? Dragana thought furiously. She was normally considered very confident, cool and harsh at times. Yet here she was, acting like some flutter brained girl who dressed in solid pink and giggled at everything! Anger pressed on her face, making her cheeks turn red. Daven seemed to take it that she was just embarrassed, like him and smiled happily at her.

"Good! See ya then," he replied, walking off with a little wave.

Turning around, almost stone faced, Dragana saw both Art and Jess looking at her, suspiciously straight faced. They followed her through the corridors and into the Great Hall, a large room with four long tables for each of the Houses and one for the staff. Large chandeliers seemed to float in mid air above the tables, casting a flickering light at night on everything. The most amazing thing about the Great Hall was the ceiling. It was enchanted to show the weather outside. Right now it was showing darkening skies, the sun slowly setting, a few gray clouds floating around and an occasional scarlet leaf flying away in the wind. Astounding would be an understatement.

Walking over to the Ravenclaw table, easily spottable by the large navy blue banner hanging over it, sporting a black raven. Sitting down on one of the chairs, Dragana couldn't stand it anymore. Turning, she faced Art and Jess, who were seated to her right, eyes full of amusement.

"Well?" she demanded. "Spit it out, get the laughing done with!"

Art looked at Jess innocently. "Laughter? What laughter? I think poor Ana here is a bit sensitive to others. Should have more confidence in herself, shouldn't she?"

"Indeed," Jess replied seriously, shoving her chair forward an inch as people walked by, starting to fill up the table.

"Don't call me Ana and stop fooling around," Dragana snarled. Jess let out a giggle, Art full out laughed.

"Well? Have fun with Devon, on your date in Hogsmeade." Art placed awful emphasis on 'date'. Hogsmeade was a little, all magical village close to the castle, maybe a mile away from it.

Ignoring the on purpose mis-pronunciation of Daven's name, Dragana ignored both of them. Within twenty minutes, platters full of food had started to appear on the tables. The smell was wonderful, a mixture of well cooked meats, spices and stews. Halfway through a plate of delicious grilled chicken, fried mushrooms, deviled eggs and green beans, Dragana felt Jess tugging on her arm.

"Stop pigging out for a moment and listen!" said Jess a faint tinge of disgust in her voice as she looked at the food on Dragana's plate.

Taking a swig of grape juice, Dragana listened to them, ignoring the jive about her eating habits. "Well," said Art. "It's seven thirty, our detention is in thirty minutes. Friday night, remember? Tonight. At the Abandoned Tower."

Dragana rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me," she mumbled through a mouthful of ginger man cookie.

"You bit his head off!" exclaimed Art, staring at the cookie. As if in response, the little ginger bread cookie wiggled one of his feet around, a gum drop falling off from his chest.

"And now his arm," coughed Dragana as she swallowed another bite of cookie. "I wish you wouldn't talk about the cookies as I eat them, I hate it when they move. Hey, Jess." Turning her attention to the blond girl, Dragana smiled. "What are you doing while Art and I risk our lives in that stupid tower?"

"Comforting the family of that poor ginger cookie," Jess replied coolly.

"Smart ass, c'mon! Gonna study more?" Dragana taunted. Jess snorted.

"No," she replied. Looking around to make sure nobody was paying attention, Jess beckoned Dragana and Art to lean closer to her. Hiding her voice under the din of noise that reverberated from the hall's walls, Jess spoke. "I've found that book, _Difficult and Dangerous Transfigurations_. We have all the info now. Just have to do it. Should take a couple months, tops." Leaning backwards, Jess smirked, letting the two absorb this new information.

"Well--" Art began, but a high pitched voice interrupted him.

"Hello, little birdies," it shrieked. "Professor Weasley wants you to go to the Abandoned Tower now. Better hurry and don't forget to take your punishment with a smile." The voice belonged to a young woman wearing Gryffindor robes. She was short, with deeply tanned skin, narrow green eyes and a horrible smirk on her pretty face. Her long hair was done up in two pigtails--fitting, for a pig, Dragana thought, glaring at Morgana Otter. Dragana could be mean without realizing it; Morgana made it her life's goal to be as cruel as she could be.

Without realizing it, Dragana had her hand on her wand, about to pull it out. Jess suddenly gripped her shoulder tightly, smiling sickly at Morgana. "Thanks. Now hurry back to your little cubs." Morgana smirked again, turned around and trotted back to the Gryffindor table.

"You should have let me--" Dragana started angrily.

"In front of all these teachers? No, thank you. That's why you have friends like us! To keep your temper under control, really. I'll tell you about what I found out later," Jess said with a nod as Art got up, draining his golden goblet of water. Dragana followed suit, swallowing her last bit of cookie.

"You will sweep the floor, dust, mop and pick up any debris," Professor Weasley's voice rang out. "All without magic, as you will hand your wands over to me now. Also," he continued over the complaints of Art and Dragana. "Also, you will have the entire tower picked up, even if you have to work past midnight, which, as you enjoy night time wonderings, will be no problem I am sure. If you can't finish it tonight, you will do it tomorrow during the Hogsmeade visit. Hand over your wands now."

Veins boiling with anger, Dragana and Art handed two wands over to Professor Weasley, who smirked at them. "The buckets, brooms, mops and bags are over there." He waved airily at a corner of the cold, damp tower room. "Have fun." Turning, he started to carefully walk down the old tower steps.

"Professor! What if we run out of water for mopping?" Art called out, his breath making a misty cloud before him.

Weasley turned to look at them, eyes alright with malice. "You may dump the dirty water outside and then go the kitchens and retrieve more water."

"But the kitchens are in the dungeons! We're at the top most tower! More than five floors above them!" gasped Dragana, rubbing her arms against the bitter cold. She wished she'd thought to bring a heavy coat with her.

"Oh well and no, before you even ask. You may not go back to your dormitory to get something warmer. You should have prepared better." Giving out a cold laugh, Weasley continued down the steps, pocketing their wands.

"Evil git!" snarled Dragana, hitting the wall with her hand. Her thin shirt and robes did little to protect against the cold as her arms were already stinging, as if freezing darts were pricking her.

"Complain to McGonagall?" suggested Art, eying the buckets and mops thrown in one corner of the tower.

"No! Kill Weasley is what we should do!" Dragana snapped, taking a good kick at the wall. "Oww!" she had kicked at at angle, skimmed the stone with her boot, lost balance and then fell to the ground with a series of imaginative curses.

Art burst out laughing. "You couldn't hit the broad side of a barn if you were in it!" he gasped, clutching his side as he let out another howl of laughter.

Glowering at the boy, Dragana stood up and stalked over to the cleaning supplies, grabbing a broom and then advanced on Art.

"No, not fair," he said, eyes focused on the broom. Dragana grinned and then suddenly threw her leg up, catching Art in the shins. "OWW!" he yelled, grabbing his knee and glaring at the blue haired girl.

"Don't make fun of people unless you can handle the pain. Now let's get going, I wanna get this finished." With that, Dragana began sweeping the dirty old floor of the tower, where a thick layer of dust had settled. Unlike the Astronomy Tower, which led to a flat, open room, the Abandoned Tower had a cap like a giant ice cream cone turned upside down. Some stones had fallen out of place, letting gaps of moonlight shine into the room. Old wrappers, moldy books and a few items that students had lost while exploring the tower were scattered about the place.

"This, this place," coughed Dragana, choking as plumes of dust flew in the air. "Reminds me of, of Egypt! Some of the tombs were like this, I swear. I saw some when we lived there for a year and--WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

They had been working for about ten minutes when Dragana bothered to look up from her work and saw that Art, who had taken the left side of the room, had his side already swept up. Now he was stooped over a pile of something in a corner while a mop whizzed around of its own accord, cleaning the floor to a shine.

"You don't have you wand!" spluttered the girl, eyes still on the unmanned mop.

Art looked up and smiled. "Well, while some of us were sitting in a boring class about Muggles, listening to some old man, I was busy finding some of those joke wands we got last Hogsmeade visit. I figured he wouldn't let us do it the easy way, but he's not gonna inconvenience himself by watching us all night! So, I gave him a fake wand. It should remain that way for twenty-four hours before turning into a rubber duck."

"And you didn't get me one?" Dragana whined slightly, gripping the old broom and looking mournfully at Art. He tilted his head to the side a little.

"Seeing as you got us into this mess..." he started off, but seeing the look on Dragana's face, he quickly added, "But I did grab you one, but there wasn't any time to slip it to you. Come here, look at this." Raising his wand up, he flicked it a little, causing Dragana's broom to fly out of her hand and vigorously start cleaning.

Walking over to him, shivering slightly from the cold, Dragana bent down beside Art. "Can't you make a fire?" she asked, looking down at a pile of small cardboard pieces at the feet of Art. He shook his head.

"Later, look at this real quick." Gently Art picked up one of the card shaped things. It was stiff, colored a glittering blue and outlined in gold. Small blue circles with tear drops in them were on the card, a few words were at the bottom and in the middle was a large picture of some creature. It had an almost triangle, teal colored butt, a massive smile on its face, two large circular ears and a pair of chocolate brown eyes. Above the picture was the word "Shellos--East Sea, Lv. 21"

"Look's like a trading card. I have a couple of Muggle games at home," Dragana said uninterestedly.

"It says 'Pocket Monsters'," said Art, turning the card over to show a vivid blue and white backing.

"Pokemon cards? At your age?" came a voice from behind them.

Jerking around, Art grinned and Dragana yelled out, "Yes!" Jess was standing beside the set of spiral stairs that led out of the Abandoned Tower, wearing fluffy violet PJs. Walking towards them, they could see that she was carrying two coats and a large, ornate book.

Reaching out to grab a coat, Jess pulled back, shaking her finger at them. "I had to go back into the tower for this and had to answer a riddle. I think you should do the same."

Dragana rolled her eyes. "Alright, their usually easy." Art nodded his agreement.

"Fine," said Jess calmly, sitting down beside the two of them. "Here goes: 'My age today is three times what it will be three years from now minus three times what my age was three years ago. How old am I?'"

"Repeat that," Art asked as Dragana closed her eyes, doing fast calculations. Laughing, Jess did repeat it, a little more slowly.

"Well, let me see...I think, that would be eight-" Dragana started to reply, but Art broke in.

"Eighteen!"

Jess grinned, throwing them the coats. "Took you long enough. That actually stumped Eli Quen, that fifth year guy. But he's not that good with math, transfigurations though. He's wonderful there--hey! That reminds me! Here is the book." Jess lifted up the large, old looking book. In ornate, gold writing were the words, _Difficult and Dangerous Transfigurations._

"We've already studied as much as we could from those other books. This one has the last instructions we need!" hissed Jess excitedly, her eyes brightening with happiness. Forgetting the Pokemon cards, all three students squeezed together, peering intently at the book as Jess flicked through pages.

Finally, after fifteen minutes they relaxed, leaning against the cold stone wall around them. "Well, we just need to practice the incantation, study the animals we want to become, a moonstone and finally, we need to have a hair from the animal."

"An Animagus, finally," whispered Art with reverence in his voice. Animagus, or Animagi were wizards and witches who could turn into an animal. For the past two years the three friends had been finding out how to become an Animagus. They finally had the last instructions they needed. Now all they had to do was get the ingredients.

"What are you going to become?" asked Dragana, her eyes closed.

"An owl. I always wanted to fly," Art replied immediately.

Jess mulled her answer over for a bit, gently stroking the leather bound volume on her lap. "We've already discussed this. I'll be a...Komondor."

"A commander? What?" asked Art. He hadn't heard Jess' latest wish.

Taking a half-hearted swing at Art, Jess replied, "No, of course not! A Kom-a-door. Komondor. A large breed of dog with white dreadlocks that reach to the floor."

"Ah," said Art. Turning to Dragana, he asked, "What are you gonna be again? A kitty cat?"

Dragana half-grinned. "Yes, a kitten. Though I hear that as the older I get, the more mature my animal form will be, so I'll have to be a full grown cat at some point. Wish I could stay a kitten though."

"Doesn't everyone. Hey, what's that incantation again?" Art listened as Jess read it aloud to him. "So you hold the moonstone and then you wave your wand like this," he said, twirling his wand in a complex motion. "And then you say..." carefully, he repeated the words. "But you have to tap yourself then, woah!" Art's wand had fallen from his hand, landing point down between the Shellos card and another card that had a picture of a small white and brown monkey.

BLAM!

A small explosion happened. Whether it was because of the incantation being used, whether it was because the wand hit the cards a little too hard, or perhaps someone had been trying to experiment on the cards before hand, it didn't matter. A blast of white light, a sound like a gun being shot off filled the air in the Abandonded Tower. It sent Art flying backwards, hitting his back against the wall of the tower with a yelp. Jess flew into the air for a moment before slamming down on the floor and skidding across the ground. Dragana was blown opposite Art, twirling through the air with a yell as she struck the wall, legs first. The book, charmed against damage, landed on Jess' stomach. Art's wand landed with a clatter beside Dragana.

Growling, cursing and moaning, the three started to get up. Dragana was first, pushing herself up and gasping as a loose stone fell right beside her hand. Jerking her head back, she cried out in pain as she felt a sharp stab in the back of her head. Her vision was blurred, her legs felt like someone has beaten them. Moaning, Dragana tried to stand, placing another hand down on the floor and finding Art's wand. Slowly, carefully she stood, her vision starting to come into focus.

The first thing she noticed was Jess and Art, both of whom were coming around, looking as dazed as she felt. Nobody else had come--the Abandoned Tower was tucked off in a corner of the castle and Peeves, the poltergeist, was known to come up here sometimes and make banging noises. No teacher would ever think anything was wrong if they heard sound.

[Done by Dragoness or Dragonesse]

The next thing she saw almost made her screech. Two creatures were standing where the old Pokemon card pile had been. One was actually kinda cute, like a large turquoise turtle-slug. It had a hard shell with two fluffy, cloud like wings on it. A pair of long, blue-silver ears were sticking out on its head, looking slightly windblown. It looked like the Shellos they had seen in the trading card.

The other beast was colored a light ivory, with some sort of boulder hat on its head that had a pointed spike on it. It looked like a weird monkey with brown stripes and floppy, brown ears. What was most interesting was its long, slim tail, the fluffy end was a cobalt blue, shiny like someone had thrown paint on it. From the feminine sounding yells it was giving out, Dragana decided it was probably a girl.

Upon spotting Dragana, she let out a sharp screech and charged at her. Taken by surprise for a moment, Dragana regained her composure and raised Art's wand at the monkey thing. "Blasha!" she yelled and a shot of violet light came out of the end of the wand, striking the monkey in the chest. It sent the poor girl flying backwards. But she wasn't beaten yet. The Shellos seemed to be frightened out of its wits, its shiny skin shaking slightly. In its fright, it turned to face Dragana and opened its mouth wide, letting loose a stream of dirty water at the girl.

Shocked that it could use magical attacks as well, surprised the little bugger even dared move, Dragana didn't dodge. The stream of water hit her head-on, smacking into her chest and knocking her butt down. As Dragana struggled to get back up, her robes sopping wet, Jess stood up, pointing her wand directly at the monkey, who was making some weird movements, as if she were copying Jess' wand movements. She wasn't prepared though as Jess released a dark shot of orange light. It hit the girl, wrapping itself around and around the Pokemon, tying it up.

Shellos turned its attention to the monkey. Letting out a snarl, it moved with surprising speed to its friend, jumped up and shot out a black vine of something. It struck the orange ropes of power Jess had made, causing them to shudder and then break. The scamp growled and then focused on Jess, opening its mouth to release the same kind of orange light, wrapping around Jess. But the attack seemed strangely ghostly, as if the Pokemon could not truely re-do Jess' moves. This was even more evident when the light was blasted away by Jess as it reached her.

The baboon seemed shocked her move was not working. So surprised, she didn't notice Art come up behind her and take a wild punch at her spiked hat. But Shellos did. It screeched, opening its wide mouth once more to send out a vicious wind, icy cold. It struck Art, making the already cold boy even colder, causing him to almost freeze in place, shaking as his breath came out in white bellows before him.

Dragana had had enough. Raising the wand, she shouted something. The spell shot through the air, striking Shellos and causing the Pokemon to fall over on its side, frozen. It was a full body bind spell. The Pokemon could not move, except for its eyes which shifted in its head slightly.

The monkey didn't like this. Screaming, she leapt at Dragana, grabbing a broom from the floor, which had been laying on its side after the explosion. Dragana started to speak a defensive spell, but she was too late. The little rascal struck her in the face with the end of the broom, causing the young woman to fall to her side with a yell. The Pokemon continued to strike her with the broom, knocking the wand out of her hand while jumping up and down, yelling like it was being murdered.

"Help!" yelled Dragana, trying to aim a blow at the wild monkey. Jess, the only other person with a wand, raised it and shot another full body bind curse at the little imp. It struck dead on, the little rodent's body suddenly stiffening, the broom falling from her paw. Slowly, she fell over, stiffer than a board.

Dragana struggled up, grabbing Art's wand and pointing it at the baboon just in case it revived itself. "What is that?!" she yelled.

"A Smeargle," said Jess quietly, poking the Pokemon slightly with her foot. "I think we dragged the Pokemon out of their trading cards. Pokemon is a Muggle game and TV series--oh Art doesn't know what TV is, but wow."

"And this is that Shellos Pokemon, from the card," Art said, gently poking the little sea slug. "Eww," he added. A purple ooze had started to secrete from its pores.

"My little brother plays Pokemon, not real Pokemon, their just cards and games, But anyway, I was reading Shellos trading card information once. It said that these Pokemon release violet ooze if you squeeze them," said Jess knowledgeably.

"That's a lot to remember. Sure you don't play with them?" asked Dragana, looking thoroughly annoyed.

Jess blushed a little. "Maybe, but look. We have to, uh, clean this place up real quick and go back to the common room. I suggest we take these with us." She pointed at the two Pokemon. With a nod, Dragana raised the wand once more, murmured something and two cages appeared around the Shellos and Smeargle.

Next, after Art had snatched his wand back from Dragana, they rapidly cleaned up the mess of the explosion, threw away the rubbish in the room (except for a few charred Pokemon cards and the book of Transfigurations) and preceded to take the two 'mons down the set of steps. This was rather difficult as Smeargle's cage was a little too big to comfortably drag down the narrow stairs, but finally, they had reached the landing at the bottom.

The next twenty minutes were nearly gave them all heart attacks as they crept through the castle. Dragana and Art had a reason for being out of bed, but Jess did not. Besides, it was almost midnight and they had yet to come up with a proper excuse as to where they got these two Pokemon. They supposed they could pass them off as "magical pets" but they would have to be tamed first, not to mention they'd have to come up with a good story that the teachers would believe. At least their fellow Ravenclaws wouldn't be too picky about asking questions.

Finally, huffing and puffing from far too many staircases, they had reached the Ravenclaw dormitory. Gasping, clutching a stitch in her side, Dragana hit the eagle against the door. It opened its eyes. "Out late again?" it said in that high, smart voice.

"Yeah...detention...," wheezed Art.

The eagle just blinked. "Nice," it said. "Answer me this: Two bodies have I, though both joined in one. The more still I stand, the quicker I run. What am I?"

"The password already changed?" moaned Jess. The eagle seemed to smirk at her, if brass eagles could do that. "Let me see...two bodies in one, no, joined in one."

"A coin? Two bodies are one coin," muttered Art. He, like the other two was bone tired, his adrenaline from the battle almost gone.

"No, it doesn't stand still and it doesn't run...hold it! I read this one, in_ 1000 Riddles to Know!" _exclaimed Dragana. "It is an hourglass!"

The eagle rolled its eyes, but the door opened. With a sigh, Dragana, Jess and Art dragged themselves and their loads into the common room. From there, they found an old bed sheet, which they used to throw over the Smeargle's cage and used Art's coat to cover the Shellos.

"What will we do with them?" muttered Dragana, laying flat on one of the couches, her eyes on the Pokemon.

"Train them for the circus?" suggested Jess lazily, she to laying on a couch.

"Don't care. Goodnight," muttered Art, his eyes closed, leaning back in a chair. A slight snore started to come from him. Jess and Dragana followed suit, all three soon asleep. The fires crackled out, casting a dark glow on everything as the three slept through 'till dawn, exhausted...

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this and please don't mind the "Done by Dragoness(e)" lol. That's just to prevent ripping. I put this on PE2K and Fanfiction dot net :) Ty for reading, please feel free to comment or critique! I love reviews.


End file.
